


Loneliness

by Timeywimeyassbutt



Category: Original Content
Genre: Depressing, Melancholy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeywimeyassbutt/pseuds/Timeywimeyassbutt
Summary: What is loneliness?





	Loneliness

What is loneliness? Different people will have different opinions based on their past experiences and that's why you can never give an absolute definition to loneliness. This is my definition of loneliness:  
It's a black hole inside you, devouring everything good and positive hungrily and leaving nothing behind but darkness and emptiness. It's you crying onto your pillows and blankets because there's no one to hold you, to calm you down, to tell you everything will be okay.

It's putting on a mask of deceit just to keep going, to be considered the common definition of normal; but most of all, it's a black hole, it can never be filled with fake friends and family. It can't be fed with chocolate and ice cream no matter how much you want it to. It's the black hole that consumes your soul and doesn't give you a chance for happiness and joy. It strips you of everything, leaving you raw and vulnerable. It's crying in the shower, or late at night when you think no one can hear you. Those silent tears slipping down your face in perfect harmony, your sobs? the accompanying symphony. 

It's love, without devotion. It's dedication, born out of circumstance. It's sacrifice without love for the pain. It's a force people die from, literally and figuratively.

Loneliness hurts; a physical pain going above and beyond to weaken you, to make you hurt even more. That's why people's souls and happiness can die from loneliness and abandonment. Somehow, I think abandonment is worse than loneliness, though they're essentially the same thing but abandonment is losing something you once had; losing your family, your friends and the love they once had for you. That's when you start to feel it, the loss of what you'll never get back. How great it felt to be loved and love, to be needed and need.

The deep dark pit in you is called loneliness and it will break you, sooner or later, physically or mentally; as loud as bells or as quiet as a dead man, and the only way to fight it or at least hold it off, to get more time is to try and find more people like yourself or if you can, get professional help.

We can all pretend it won't happen to us, that we won't reach that dead end in our life but it's always there, always lurking in the dark, threatening to attack you as soon as you let your guard down.

The End


End file.
